


Lycanthropy

by Blaiziken



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, mild bloodplay, werewolf!gaius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiziken/pseuds/Blaiziken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain time of the month, Gaius has a bit of a personality change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lycanthropy

**Author's Note:**

> My first "mature" fanfic I'm posting...apologies.

Gaius was a very gentle lover, most of the time. He was tender, he took his time, he made his partner the focus. He was as sweet as the candy he ate so often, filling the entire affair with soft touches and sensual kisses scattered around the other person’s body. 3 weeks out of the month, sex with Gaius was the definition of making love.

The other week, however, was a different story.

While they weren’t together on the night of the actual full moon, the 6 days surrounding it always left the Ylissean thief a bit different. The days before, he would eat more than usual, but completely lose his appetite the days after. He would always seem to be a little uncomfortable, exhibiting his nervous tics more often than usual. The days before, he would eat more than usual, but completely lose his appetite the days after. He would always have more itches, and seemed to be reaching behind his ears to scratch quite frequently.

But the change was really noticeable in the bedroom. Where he was normally sickeningly saccharine, Gaius became what could only be described as unhinged. Where Henry was normally carried to the bed bridal style, he was all but thrown down, his boyfriend following him down. The gentle touches became feral scratches, the redhead’s nails dragging across his skin, painful trails of red covering his body. What were usually sweet and meaningful kisses became angry bites, sharper than average teeth against the mage’s neck, biting into his flesh hard enough to draw blood.

Gaius’ wolf side truly came out during sex in these times. His movements were rougher, less graceful, more out of need than anything else. He was wilder, huffing angrily against Henry’s lips, growling into his ear possessively, pinning his lover more forcefully than the mage would’ve ever expected from him. Sometimes Gaius would treat him so harshly, one would wonder if he hated Henry, rather than love him. During the full moon week, sex with Gaius was a storm of claws and teeth.  
Henry loved every minute of it.

Sure, the slow, gentle, love-making where Gaius spent the entire time making sure he enjoyed himself were great. But this was a whole new level of pleasure.  
Henry loved the small amounts of pain he got from his boyfriend’s nails digging into his flesh, how Gaius put his teeth to use all over his shoulders and neck, the metallic taste in his mouth when he was kissed after a particularly firm bite. He loved how rough Gaius was, the way his slender form exhibited more strength than what one would expect from the thief, slamming Henry against a surface in the most primal of ways. He loved the feeling of his partner’s body pressing against him, the way Gaius would rock his hips in a perfect mixture of anger and affection.

His favourite part, however, was at the end. Once Gaius was close to finishing, he’d get sloppier. He’d somehow get even needier, even more desperate. His entire body screamed, “I need you.” Henry was infatuated with the way Gaius would behave during these times, how his breath would get more ragged and he would grip the mage harder. Naga, sometimes he would even whine. And that was what would really drive Henry over the edge.

After it was over, Gaius would revert to his usual self, tenderly kissing the Plegian, even apologizing for being so rough sometimes. Henry would laugh and tell Gaius that there was nothing to be sorry for. The full moon had become Henry’s favourite time.


End file.
